


Spectre

by DizzyDelyrium



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt, Loss, M/M, Oral, Porn, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDelyrium/pseuds/DizzyDelyrium
Summary: Ever since the explosion, Jack can't sleep.  Nightmares wake him up almost every night, and more often than not, Gabriel is standing there.  Not Gabriel...Reaper...Gabriel was gone.  Still...Jack can't let go.  Those brief moments he sees Gabe shining through give him hope, and hope is a killer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything to post in a long time. So of course I chose to start with shameless smut. What ya gonna do? Enjoy!

Spectre

Jack can still see the aftermath of the explosion when he closes his eyes. He can smell the smoke and the dust from the debris that collapsed around him. He can feel the burning in his lungs and the deep ache in his arms as he dug desperately. Gabriel had been just right there. Just in his reach. Then he'd been gone. In every sense of the word.

And then...then he'd come back from the dead, but he wasn't Gabriel anymore. His eyes weren't gentle, and his face didn't soften when he looked back at Jack. His warmth was gone, replaced with black eyes and a hard expression. His Gabriel had died in the explosion, and whatever had been brought back was just...Reaper.

Jack still couldn't bring himself to stop hoping. Especially when Reaper kept showing up just for him. Late at night, he'd always find Jack wherever he was. He couldn't escape him. Gabriel just appeared like a phatom, and Jack was powerless to stop it. Not that he wanted to. 

Jack would wake up from a resless sleep, and there he'd be at the edge of his bed. His eyes jet black, empty, and watching him. Like his soul was gone, but his memories just kept leading him back to Jack.

Tonight was another night like that. Jack had been having a nightmare. The same one he always had. He was reaching out and almost had Gabriel's hand. If he could just pull him forward...just a few feet...then that beam wouldn't have hit him. Just before he reaches him, the explosion roars in his ears. The impact and the force is so real, it throws Jack from his sleep. 

Jack jolts awake, covered in a fine layer of sweat. His heart is pounding in his chest so hard he can feel it in his throat. It takes moments for the fear to subside. It takes a little longer than that for him to realize he's not alone.

"Another nightmare, Jackie?" Gabriel's voice cuts through the silence.

Jack looks back to see him standing there, cold eyes staring. Jack licks his lips and sits up slowly, "I told you to stop coming." He was terrified one day he might actually listen.

"Say it like you mean it next time." Gabriel approaches him slowly, unfastening pieces of his armor. His expression was a blank slate. Jack would have given anything for his old Gabriel to break through it.

Jack shakes his head, "I know what you've been doing...you're killing people. You weren't...I can't do this with you anymore."

Gabriel's armor falls to the floor and then he strips away the black fabric of his clothing. He climbs onto the foot of the bed, moving over Jack slowly, "I am Death, Jackie."

Jack allows Gabriel to pull him down under him. He's kissing him desperately in an instant. Gabriel still tastes the same as he had before he died. He still smells the same. If Jack keeps his eyes closed, he can almost pretend nothing is different. Almost...but in the back of his mind he knows what Gabriel is now. Still, he needs this. No matter how many times he tells him he doesn't want to see him anymore...he needs that brief moment. The moment when Gabriel will fall apart.

It's the touch that throws him off from his fantasy. Gabriel's body doesn't always maintain solid form. Wisps of a black smoke rise off of him, and Jack's fingers will slip down suddenly. It was like trying to hold onto a ghost. He'd be there...and then he wouldn't. 

Jack thrusts his hips up under him, trying to gain some friction, but Gabriel has him well pinned. Gabriel breaks the kiss and looks down over him, "Tell me to leave."

"No." Jack holds him tightly, "Dammit...you know I want you to stay." 

Gabriel moves his hands down to grasp the band of Jack's sweat soaked boxers. He slides them down over his hips roughly and tosses them to some corner of the room. Jack is already hard for him, his dick flagging in the open air. He had been as soon as the first piece of armor had come off.

Gabriel moves down Jack's body slowly, stopping at his chest to tease his nipple with his tongue. 

Jack curls his fingers through Gabe's hair tightly, "Shit.." Gabriel just laughs. There's no warmth to it, it's just gritty and amused.

Gabriel moves his hand down between them and wraps it around Jack's cock. He squeezes him, eliciting a desperate moan from the blond. Gabriel slips down lower, his mouth hovering just above him, "Say you want me."

"I want you." Jack says desperately, pushing his hips up as much as he can, "I need you." 

Gabriel takes him into his mouth completely and Jack's body tenses. He lets out a desperate moan and he can't handle staying still. He starts thrusting up desperately into Gabe's mouth, and Gabriel just takes it. He swallows him whole, sucking him back into his throat. He let's Jack take out his frustrations on him.

Jack gasps unhappily when Gabriel pulls back suddenly, leaving his swollen cock out in the cool air once more. Gabriel leans off to the side of the bed, opening Jack's nightstand. He feels around until he comes up with a bottle of hand lotion.

Jack tilts his head to watch him, trying to catch his breath. Before the explosion, when they'd shared a bed like this Gabriel would have been joking while he worked. He would have smiled at him, told him he was beautiful, teased him...taken his time.

There was none of that now.

Gabriel pours a healthy amount of the lotion over his fingers and wraps his hand around Jack's penis once more, pumping him slowly. He seems hyper focused on his task. More than he was on Jack himelf. 

Jack pulls Gabriel up again forcefully to kiss him. He wants him so desperately...his Gabriel. He doesn't want Reaper. 

Gabriel returns the kiss ferverently, pushing his tongue into Jack's mouth. He positions himself over him and lowers slowly, just beginning to mount himself on Jack's cock. 

Jack's body shudders when his tip pushes just inside the tight ring of muscle to Gabriel's ass, "God...can you make a sound? Anything..please." He feels like he's going to lose his mind, and Gabriel was just silent. 

Gabriel gives a soft chuckle and lowers himself the rest of the way. Then he allows himself to begin enjoying it, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes. He doesn't even give himself much time to adjust before he starts to move. 

Jack is captivated by him, as he always is. Watching Gabriel ride him, his dick appearing and vanishing inside him. Jack grabs Gabe's hips and begins to thrust into him with as much strength as he can muster. He just wants to hear him fall apart.

The assassin's eyes open suddenly when Jack finally finds his prostate. His mouth presses to a tight line as he struggles to hold onto his control, but Jack wont have that. He picks up his speed, hitting that spot again and again.

Gabriel's dick is so hard, it's pressed straight up against his stomach, and with one more thrust from Jack, he's cumming. Ribbons of white cum shoot over his own chest and he's crying out for Jack. 

The sound of his broken cry is enough to push Jack over the edge. He comes inside him, spilling inside until his seed is leaking back down his cock.

Gabriel leans back over him, his hands pressed to Jack's chest. He's shaking and his breathing is uneven. For a moment...for the briefest moment...it's Gabriel again. 

And this is why Jack can't really tell him to go and mean it. 

Reaper is back too quickly though. Just like every time, it never lasts. Gabriel lifts himself off of Jack, cum spilling from inside him as Jack's dick plops to the side. He leaves Jack's embrace to gather his clothing from the ground.

Jack sits up quickly, "Gabe...god dammit. Stop...stay. Please."

"I thought you wanted me to stop coming." Gabriel say roughly, not looking at him as his body flows in and out of it's solid form. 

"I want you to stop killing. I want you back..the real you." He says desperately.

Gabriel hesitates just for a brief moment. He looks back at Jack, "This is the real me." He turns from him and goes back to the bathroom to clean himself up, and redress.

Jack pulls his knees up to his chest and covers his face with his hand. There...alone in the dark once more...he can smell smoke, and ash. He can hear the explosion. He can see Gabriel's warmth one last time before it was torn away from him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you guys! Thanks for reading!


End file.
